The Craziest Day Ever
by Linzerj
Summary: Okay, so I'm eating with my pals and then Anti-Cosmo shows up and I try and get his autograph before freaking with Noelle about the end of the world coming. I have continued on! I hope you all love it because I am just randomly cool like that!
1. Craziness!

One day (aka today) a weird and random idea came into my head. So I decided to publish it. Woohoo!

I own only myself. Anti-Cosmo is owned by Butch Hartman, and my friends own themselves. Enjoy the randomness. Yay randomness!

* * *

**The Craziest Day Ever**

I was sitting at the table in the cafeteria, eating my lunch. Keely and Julia, along with their friends Margaret and Danielle, were going on about some nonsense that I didn't really care about. Taking a bite of my Oreo cookie, I tuned back into the conversation as they asked me something.

"Sorry, what? What's going on again?" I asked. Margaret sighed and said, "Jeez, Lindsay, pay more attention, would you?"

I blinked and replied, "Well, sorry, but your conversations get boring, as I have no idea what you're talking about in the first place. Besides, Lindsay Land is more fun."

"Lindsay Land? Really, Linz?" Keely asked. I smiled a very cheesy smile.

"Yep. It's a very nice place, and don't call me a cur, Keely, 'cause I'm not, ya know," I added when she opened her mouth.

"Uh, it's not that, Lindsay," Julia said. "Look behind you."

So I turned around, expecting to see a flying meatball or something. Well, hey, they were serving meatball grinders! Anyway, when I looked I saw a figure I had seen only on the TV screen; Anti-Cosmo.

Of course, by then it was mass hysteria. Even Margaret and Danielle had fled. My friend Noelle came over and said, "Cool! Or is it scary?"

"I don't really know," I replied shakily. Now Noelle, Keely, Julia and I were the only ones left; even the aids had fled. I mean, come on, if you had seen a cartoon character appear in your school's cafeteria, you'd probably freak out too. Or you would do what I did.

"Hi Anti-Cosmo! Can I have an autograph?" I asked, tearing out a sheet of notebook paper. My friends looked at me. "What? It's a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity!"

"Oh, that it is…um…I don't believe I know your name," Anti-Cosmo said in his awesome accented voice. Of course, Julia and Keely freaked and ran, but Noelle stayed with me.

I gasped. "You said words." Then I realized I was being a dorkus around him, and that I needed to answer his question. "Oh, um, I'm Lindsay," I said.

"And I'm Noelle!" Noelle chimed in.

"Splendid, splendid, now, has anyone spilled some salt or done anything unlucky lately, hmm?" Anti-Cosmo asked.

"Uh, I don't think they have salt in our cafeteria," Noelle said. I nodded and said, "I counted thirteen animals on my way to school, but thirteen's my lucky number, so now I don't know whether it's lucky or unlucky..."

I then got all excited when Anti-Cosmo sighed and stared filing his nails with his wand.

"Cool! Your wand! It's so…cool!" I exclaimed. He sighed. "Is 'cool' the only adjective in your vocabulary?"

"No, I know lots of other words. I even know what hippoptomonstro...something... means," I said proudly. "It's the fear of long words."

"Oh, wonderful, you have a brain!" Anti-Cosmo cheered sarcastically.

"Why are you here, anyway?" Noelle asked. "And _how_ did you get here?"

"Oh, well, SecretAgentBob was making a video with me in it on YouTube, but he gave up. So, I used my magic to get into one of his 'Charlie the Unicorn' videos, and Charlie was so kind as to telling me how to get out of that blasted place," Anti-Cosmo explained.

I gasped. "Oh my gosh! If YouTube really _does_ lead into real life, then everywhere you look fat guys will be falling over in slow motion! Cats will be doing people things! And that Rick Astley guy, whoever he is, will make a comeback! NO!!"

"This is horrible! It's a sign of the apocalypse!!" Noelle added. We both began running around the table, screaming our heads off.

"Oh, lovely," Anti-Cosmo sighed. "Well, if you ever need me, here's my card. Ta!" He _Anti-Poof_ed away.

I looked at Noelle, and she looked back. Then I called, "Wait, can you still sign the paper?!" Suddenly Anti-Cosmo's signature was on the paper, and I called out, "Thanks!"

Then Noelle and I jumped up on the table and screamed, "GO ANTI-COSMO AND _YAY RANDOMNESS_!!!!"

**THE END**

* * *

Yes, I know, very weird and random. But, hey, I was bored, and this crazy ordeal popped into my head. And the beginning part where I was not paying attention to any of my friends actually happened today, but Anti-Cosmo did not show up and we had to eat instead. I really wish he was there, though. That would've made dream #45 come true; or maybe it would have resulted in nightmare #61 coming true. Ah, who knows?

Oh, and BTW, SecretAgentBob, whoever he is, can be found on YouTube. He owns himself and Charlie the Unicorn.

Oh, and _dorkus_ is MY word! Well, technically my dad originally called me that, so I guess we share it since I use it all the time. Hmm...we need to invent better words.

Well, to all my loyal fans and other people that felt like reading this, please review and now...I say goodbye. Goodbye! Wait, I already said that! Cosmo! Anti-Cosmo! Get in here and help me finish this! I'm gonna go eat a pickle or something.

Cosmo: Uh...Yeah, I'm gonna go eat some pickles too. Laters!

Anti-Cosmo: Fine, you imbisols! Ta ta, everyone! Have a horrible day! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Me: Anti-Cosmo, be nice! Your evil laughter interrupted my eating of the pickle!

Anti-Cosmo: So what?!

Cosmo: Well, since they're arguing, I guess Phillip and I have to do this ourselves. Bye, and thanks for reading!


	2. The Craziness Continues

One day (aka today) a weird and random idea came into my head. So I decided to publish it. Woohoo!

I own only myself. Anything else mentioned I don't own.

* * *

**The Craziness Continues**

"OH MY GOSH!!!!" Keely screamed to me at recess. I was playing basketball all by my lonesome, when she ran over.

"What now?" I asked. After the Anti-Cosmo incident, I had met Charlie the Unicorn and those other unicorns that follow him around and get him into horrible situations. So now I was expecting anything.

"It's...It's...It's NORM THE GENIE!!!!" Keely screeched. Noelle and her friends Rachel and Erica came over. "Norm the Genie? From that Fairly Odd Parents show? Really?"

"Well, that Anti-Cosmo guy showed up yestarday," Stephanie pointed out, coming over to join us.

"Well, I won't believe it until I see it," I said stubbornly. So we all walked over to the big group of kids. I thrust my way into the circle where I saw...a purple lava lamp.

"Um, this is just a lava lamp," I said, picking it up. I, of course, was very stupid, so I rubbed it. If I had more of a brain then I would probably have realized this was NORM'S LAMP!

So, of course, the magic dust came out and materialized into Norm. Everyone screamed again, and they all ran inside. "TOLD YOU SO!!!" Keely shouted as she ran by. I stood there dumbly as Norm appeared, talking on his cell phone, arguing with the pizza guy again. Then he noticed me and hung up.

"Hello, human skunkbag, I am NORM, a MAGICAL genie from a LAMP," Norm explained as if I were two.

"Dude, I've seen the show, yesterday I met Anti-Cosmo and Charlie the Unicorn. i know what you are," I pointed out. Norm blinked and said, "Well, whatever. I have a wish for you:you should-"

"No," I said. He stared at me, dumbfounded, for a moment, until I said, "I can _tell_ you want me to wish for something you can use to your own advantage, or for me to get rid of my glasses or some such nonsense."

He blinked and said, "You're not as dumb as Turner, obviously. Well, kiddo, wish away!"

I thought for a moment and said, "I wish that....I wish that....hmm, I don't know what to wish for."

Norm sighed. "Oie vey, kid! Just wish for something!"

I thought, and said, "I wish that...I wish that....ugh, dude, I can't think of anything! I'll give you a call when I think of something."

"Just rub the lamp, and I'll _gong_ right back," he said. Then I thought of something.

"WAIT!!! I wish that I knew where my missing earring was!" I exclaimed. Well, come on, I had searched the house high and low for it! I wanted to know where it was! And how could he mess **that** up?

"Fine," he said, and snapped his fingers. I instantly knew where my missing earring was; it was in my shoe. Huh, no wonder I had felt something poking my foot the whole day!

I reached down and picked it up. "Gee, thanks! Laters!" And I waltzed off to class.

**_After School..._**

_"Beep beep beep!"_ my cellphone went. I picked it up and looked at Alyssa's message. It read, _What happened with Norm?_

I texted back;_ he's my genie because I am stupid and rubbed his lamp, so now I get two wishes because I already used the first and I am now going to get rid of him. Weird how magical creatures keep showing up...well, laters!_

Then I turned to Norm and said, "I wish that I had a slice of cheese pizza on a plate!" Well, hey, I was hungry! So he _gong_ed up a plate and a cheese pizza slice fell onto it. I ate it and thought of what to wish for last. Then it hit me.

"I wish I had Cosmo and Wanda and Poof as my fairy godparents!" Well, hey, I wanted them like crazy! That way I could wish up crazy stuff!

Norm sighed. "Great. You do know that you'd be taking them away from-"

"Timmy? Yeah, I know. But he's; what, sixteen? Am I right?"

"Actually he is now eighteen," Norm said.

"So have Jorgen take away his fairies since I'm pretty sure that's the rule anyway, and make him give them to me!" I instructed.

Norm sighed. "As you wish." He snapped his fingers, and, before I got them, he was sucked into his lamp. I shrugged and threw it into my neighbor's trash can when I noticed a number nine ball fall from the sky and land in my hands.

"Sweet!" I said. I ran into the house and rolled it lightly across the floor. It split open and Cosmo and Wanda and Poof came out. "Hey there!" they all said.

"I'm Cosmo!"

"And I'm Wanda!"

"Poof Poof!"

"And we're...YOUR FAIRY GODPARENTS!!!"

"Awesome!!!" I screamed. "WOOPEE!!!!"

* * *

Yes, I'm making more because I'm crazy like that! And I have no idea as to why I did this, so....yeah. But I hope you all like it!


	3. More Craziness!

One day (aka today) a weird and random idea came into my head. So I decided to publish it. Woohoo!

I own only myself. Anything else mentioned I don't own.

Half these ideas are based off things I do, but I've twisted them up so that fairies will fit in.

* * *

**More Craziness**

Normally if you see a teenage brunette girl with hazel-blue-green eyes and glasses shooting hoops in her driveway, you'd think that she was just a normal girl practicing for upcoming basketball tryouts. But I had fairies that I was showing off to.

Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were now my fairies. Of course, everyone in my town is about a gazillion times smarter than Dimmsdale peoples. Which makes it harder to keep them a secret.

Luckily, no one was home yet except for me. My dog, a yellow Lab named Holly, was bouncing around, dropping her ball where I was walking and dribbling, wanting to trip me. I kicked the ball as the fairy trio appeared. Holly ababndoned her ball and flung herself at them, leaping into the air. They swiftly flew back, and Holly missed. But cute little Poof floated down and petted her.

"Aww, that's so cute," I said when Holly licked Poof. Then she went after Cosmo and Wanda again. I sighed. "Hojo, be nice. Hol Jol! No!" I added when she knocked Cosmo out of the air and started sniffing him and licking his face. "BAD CUTE PUPPY!"

Okay, I have no clue how Holly does it, but whenever she's bad, she always manages to look super-cute, too. It was one of the many superpowers Holly possesed.

Holly was still trying to get at Wanda. I laughed as I threw the ball at the hoop. It did an evil rim-roller and flew off, bouncing into the woods. "NOOO!! BALLY!! I LOVE YOU!!"

I admit, I was being overdramatic. Whenever the ball goes into the woods, I either laugh, cry hystarically, or do that. Mostly a combo of all three. I'm just weird and random like that.

Then I remembered Cosmo, Wanda and Poof. "Duh. I wish the ball was back in my hands." They raised their wands; of course, Holly used that moment to tackle Wanda. But I still got my ball back.

I threw one more shot at the hoop before saying, "I'm bored now. I'm gonna go write for FanFiction." I put the basketball back and walked upstairs. I left Holly in the living room and opened my bedroom door. "KITTY!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!" I shouted. My cat, Dusty, a black-and-white she-cat with amber eyes, ran into the room and did a running leap at my lap. She missed. Her old self wasn't a good jumper anymore.

I picked her up and gave her our hello kiss that we exchange every day. Okay, so only I kiss her, and ocassionally she licks my finger, but, hey, she's my adorable kitty-kitty.

"Hey, I wonder what happened to Norm's lamp?" I said to no one.

---

Norm's lamp had somehow gone back through Charlie the Unicorn and was back in the Dimmsdale dump. Mark Chang had found it and rubbed it. After saying, "Whatever. You can, like, totally be free now. Laters!" Norm had gone and tryed to get revenge on older Timmy. Of course, the weird pink and blue unicorns that always follow Charlie around showed up and sand "Put a Banana in Your Ear," which was a very humorus song. Here it is!

_"Charlie, you look quite down with your big fat eyes and your big fat frown. Charlie, wash the sad away.  
Something something, yadda yadda yadda and blah blah blah. I don't know most of this song..._

_But i do know; Put a banana in your ear! Put a banana in your ear!  
The sads of the world are hard to hear when in your ear a banana cheers  
So put a banana in your ear!"_

And at the end of the song the unicorns exploded. It was so funny Norm and Timmy were laughing.

So Norm never did get revenge on Timmy Turner, but the crazy unicorns had fun. There is now a YouTube video of it (not really, though), and I laughed my head off.

Thats the end of that day.

* * *

1. Hojo, Hol Jol, Holly Jolly Christmas, Hoj, and Pupsy are Holly's nicknames.

2. Duster Buster, Dusty Wusty, DUST!, Kitty-Witty, and KITTY! are Dusty's nicknames.

3. I do actually scream "BALLY!!! NOO!!" when my ball goes into the woods.

4. I do not own Charlie the Unicorn, the other unicorns, or any of the songs. FilmCow does. (I think)

5. I hope that you like this crazy and random story.


	4. Random Craziness

THE RANDOMNESS CONTINUES!!!

* * *

**The Chapter of Various Crazy Things**

Anti-Cosmo laughed evilly. "Yes! It is FRIDAY THE THIRTEENTH!! Bad luck shall reign down upon you for all eterinty!! MWAHAHAHA!!"

"Dude, that's next month!" I said, popping out of nowhere. "Today is _Saturday_ the thirteenth. _Next month has a Friday the thirteenth!_ Get your calender right!"

"Wow, and you call me dumb!" Cosmo bragged to Wanda. She sighed and poofed me, Cosmo, and Poof back home.

"Dude, that was fun! Can I scare the pixies next, please, _please?!?!?!_" I begged. Cosmo and Poof came down and we all put on sad puppy dog faces.

"Oh, fine, whatever!" Wanda caved in. We poofed to Pixies Inc. The pixies were all in a meeting. I had a brilliant idea. I suddenly jumped onto the desk and began to sing.

"_Kids just being kids!  
Running wild and running free!  
Kids just being kids!  
WE RULE!! YOU STINK!!"_

The pixies stared at me in shock as I did a mock bow and said, "GOOD NIGHT AMERICA!!" Then I jumped off the long desk and dashed away. Once around the corner, I said, "TOGA PARTY!!"

_POOF!!_

I was instantly in a toga party, rocking out to crazy tunes. I grabbed a guitar and played random chords and sang random words. Wanda slapped herself as Cosmo and Poof began partying too.

"WOOHOO!!!" Everyone began calling "WOOHOO!!!" at various random, crazy, and weird moments.

Then I suddenly shouted, "GO RANDOMNESS, CRAZINESS, AND WEIRDNESS!!!!!!"

Everyine answered by shouting "WOOHOO!!!!!" at the top of their lungs.

* * *

END CHAPTER

I wonder if this story will ever have a real ending...


	5. The Crazy Dream

THE RANDOMNESS CONTINUES ON!!!!

* * *

**The Crazy Dream**

I was standing in space. Well...floating. I looked to my left and saw Danny Phantom.

"OMG YOU'RE DANNY PHANTOM!!!" I shrieked. He drifted closer...until I realized it was a chunk of space rock that looked strangely like Danny Phantom.

"Oh, come ON!!!" I cried. "DANNY!!!! WHY CAN'T YOU BE REAL?!?!?!?!?!" (I have a strange obbsession with Danny Phantom, btw)

Then, I was suddenly in front of a movie screen watching the previews for _Kelly Cooper: A Terrible Movie_ from iCarly. "OMG, I love this!" I exclaimed quietly. I threw some popcorn in my mouth, but it did not taste like popcorn. It tasted like a pickle!

"YIPES!!!" I screamed, and then suddenly I was eating a taco that had a monkey face. "EEEK!!" Then the scene changed _again _and I was shooting pheasants with my dad. Suddenly Vlad Plasmius, Profesor Calamitus, and Mr. Crocker came out of the bushes and did the rabid chicken dance. I was laughing until I saw Foop floating above my head chanting, "Crazy cow disease! Crazy cow disease!" His eyes were rolling crazily too, and I didn't know whether to laugh or scream, so I did a weird combination of both.

I bolted upright, breathing heavily. "Oh, thank goodness, it was all a dream," I breathed.

"Was it really, Kevin?" someone asked. The room suddenly became a colorful place and the weird zebra from Phineas and Ferb was at my desk, knitting. I screamed.

I bolted upright once again, and looked around once more, my breath fast and shallow. It was all normal; as a real girl with cartoon characters as fairy godparents in a messy room could be, anyway.

"Oh, oh, OH, thank GOODNESS I'm out of that dream," I breathed. But looking to my right I saw something creepy. It was...DANI PHANTOM!!! (Danny's girl clone)

"OMG, DANI!!" I shrieked. She looked over at me. "Oh, um, hi, where am I? Charlie the Unicorn was ranting on about some stuff so I jumped through a weird portal."

"You are in..._the real world_," I said creepily. She looked at me funnily. "What was with the creepy voice?"

"I dunno, I felt like being creepy," I said. She shrugged. Suddenly a portal opened up. "Ooooh....portal...."

Dani jumped into the portal. "I shall follow!" I said. I leapt at the portal but it closed and I banged my head.

"Ow," I complained, sitting up. "Gosh, so many dreams." Cosmo and Wanda were still in disguise, but Poof was floating above me, looking concerned.

"Poof, I'm okay. Just tell me: am I out of that dream yet?"

Suddenly Poof became Raven from Teen Titans, Comso became Duncan from TDI/TDA, and Wanda became Hollyleaf from my fav book Warriors. "NOOOO...."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Well, I am so glad I never had an actual dream like that. Or maybe...oh, now I want to have this dream...


	6. Computer Craziness

**The Crazy Day on the Computer**

I was laughing my head off with Cosmo and Poof when Wanda appeared above me. "What are you three watching?" she asked suspiciously.

"Oh, relax, Wanda!" I told her. "We're watching funny YouTube videos! You HAVE to watch! First let's do the ones by Spottedfire25!" (_Spottedfire25 is a real person on YouTube, and these are his/her videos.)_

I clicked the video called 'I am not a cat..." It played. The cat did not speak, but written words were on the screen.

"I am a PEGASUS!!!" it said. Then it got all pissed off and the video ended. Wanda stifled a giggle. The next video was one of my sister's favorites: it was called, 'Guess What I Did?'

The cat on the screen sang, "I...just wasted...ten seconds of your life!" Wanda had to hold back a laugh, but Cosmo, Poof and I were rotfl (rolling on the floor laughing).

I got up and clicked the next one. It was called "SWINE FLU!!! Cinderpaw and Firestar.' First, the little disclaimer thingies flashed by. They said, "Nicktoonacle owns this audio, blah blah blah..."

Firestar and Cinderpaw were just chilling out when Firestar coughs. Cinderpaw gets all nervous, and Firestar asks, "What?" Then Cinderpaw whips out a pan and shouts, "SWINE FLU!!!!" She then smacks Firestar and stands triumphantly as Firestar thinks, 'Why me?'

Wanda couldn't help herself. She burst out laughing with the rest of us.

"Wait, there's one more from Spottedfire25 I _have_ to show you! It's the cat version of the BRAINFREEZE moment in Scrubs," I said. I clicked the video. There were some cats standing there. The girl cat said, "It's Mrs. Peal! One of us has to talk to her!"

Another cat said, "Alright, the first one to chug their slushie os off the hook." Then Spotty said, "C'mon, here we go!" He began to chug his slushie, but then screams. The second cat screams with him. "Oh, BRAINFREEZE!" Spotty moans. Mrs. Peal then walks over.

"Why is my husband being discharged?" she asked the girl cat.

"Look, Mrs. Peal, we really could not judge-" she began, but was cut off by Spotty screaming. Everyone stares at him, and a girl cat says, "Come on!"

Spotty whimpers, "It's so cold!" The video ended.

We were all rotfl on that one. That was just too good!

"Oh...oh...Okay, now the ones by Nicktoonacle!" I said, getting up. (_Nicktoonacle is a real person on YouTube. These are his/her videos. I love Nicktoonacle's icon.)_

The first was SWINE FLU!!!! It was the same as the one with Firestar and Cinderpaw, only Timmy Turner smacked Danny Phantom. Then we watched...THE SEQUEL!! (Swine Flu 2)

In it, Danny tries not to cough, but when he does and Timmy goes to get his pan, Danny gets a bigger one.

"Sw-sw-swine fluu..." Timmy trailed off, looking at the pan in Danny's hands. "That's a big pan."

"Ain't it?" Danny quieried (I don't know if that's the correct spelling). Timmy sped off, and Danny began to laugh, until Timmy chucks his pan and it hits Danny on the forehead.

"Oh...oh, man, that is too good!" I said after a long session of rotfl. Then I pressed 'In School'. It was short, but funny. Timmy was listening to music, but Jimmy gets annoyed, so he tugs on Timmy's hair. Taking it the wrong way, Timmy attacks Jimmy, the end!

"Gosh....ha! Oh...now you see why I love these, and why I'm crazy!" I said. Then we all went back to rotfl.

* * *

Okay, the reason I used rotfl so much was because I didn't feel like writing out the whole thing.

Danny: You could've copied and pasted it.

Me: I'm to lazy to do even that! Oh, and yes, Nicktoonacle and Spottedfire25 are real people, and those truly are their videos, which I don't own. Go check 'em out at YouTube dot com! And I LOVE Nicktoonacle's icon, I do! It's Danny's head, and he's all sad and pissed and OMG is floating in the air by him. It's from his/her Pics Of the Summer video, from the picture of Danny, where Danny is all pissed at the game, whichis World of Warcraft.

Danny: That reminds me, I have to go have a 'talk' with Nicktoonacle about the Swine Flu videos.

Me: You do that, Danny. You do that as I sit here and watch. Oh, and wait for reviews!


	7. Chocolate Plus Sugar Equals Crazy Me

**What Happens to Me When I have to Much Chocolate and Sugar**

"I LOVE PIE!!!!" I shouted at the fishbowl. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof started awake. "Lindsay....why'd you have to wake us up?" Wanda mumbled.

"GIR AND YOSHI AND DANNY PHANTOM ROCK!!!!" I exclaimed randomly. "MY INSIDES ARE SQUISHY!!!!!!"

Cosmo stared. "She's crazier than me!" The fairies poofed out of the fishbowl. "Lindsay, are you gonna be OK?"

"She'll be fine," a voice said. The fairy trio turned to see Lindsay's younger sister, Carly, watching her older sister bounce off the walls. "This happens all the time. She had lots of sugar and chocolate today, and right after watching our funny and random YouTube videos we love."

"CARLY, LOOK, WEENIES ATE MY LIBROS!!!!!!!" I screamed. Carly shouted, "SHUT UP YOU MORON!!!!"

"Carly..." I suddenly whispered. She sighed. "What?" I bulged my eyeballs at her. "....COMETOTHEDARKCRAZYSIDEWEHAVECOOKIES!!!!!!" I screeched really fast. I jumped onto my bed. I turned to my sister and fairies and grabbed my hairbrush, holding it like a microphone. "TIMMY IS AN AVERAGE KID WHO NO ONE UNDERSTANDS!!! MOM AND DAD AND VICKY SOMETHING SOMETHING LA LA LA!!!!!!"

"Finally, someone wrote a song about that!" Cosmo exclaimed gleefully. Carly sighed. "This is what you get when my sister goes crazy."

"Really? She's always this crazy?" Wanda asked, watching me play an imaginary guitar even though a real one was right in front of me. Carly nodded. "She's craziest when on the computer. Or when watching your guys' show or Phineas and Ferb or Danny Phantom or YouTube," she informed them. I stopped and leapt onto my bed again. "I AM ECTOLINZ!!!! FEAR ME!!! I'M GOING GHOST!!! BLAST OFF!! WOOSH!!!" I jumped of the bed and pretended to fly around my room.

"Oh, no, this is pretty bad," Carly said, watching me as I picked up my cat and kissed her before trying to cuddle her some more.

"How long is she going to be like this?" Wanda asked as she ducked to dodge an airborne kitty. (I'm sorry Duster Buster!) I grabbed a stuffed horse and showed it to Poof. "This horsey. No, MY HORSEY!!!" I added when Poof tried to pet it.

"It usually ends after the guitar," Carly said. Then I picked up my guitar and said, "THIS GUITAR SHALL CRUSH ALL IN IT'S WAY WITH THE HELP OF BUNNY AND KITTY!!!!" Suddenly, I put down the guitar. "I'm sleepy," I informed everyone. I jumped up and somehow floated over to my bed, falling onto it. Small snores could be heard.

"Well, that was fun!" Cosmo said. Carly turned to her favorite fairy. "No, wait, there's more! She talks in her sleep!"

It was true. "Pickle...nickel...monkey...GIR...Yoshi....ZIM.....Danny Phantom the ghost I love...tacos....pie....I like the nightlight....boogey woogie....."

Carly was cracking up. "It's always so funny...."

"Do you get sugar rushes?" Cosmo asked. "Yeah, but Linz's are funnier," Carly replied.

Suddenly Wanda remembered. "Wait, you can't know about us!"

"I took care of that," Carly said. "Jarhead won't be coming here anytime soon...."

_~Flashback~_

_Jorgen is seen sucking his thumb in a bubble bath watching Sesame Street with Elmo and such. Suddenly a flash is heard and he turns to see Carly holding a camera and smiling evily._

_~End Flashback~_

"Well...okay..." Wanda agreed. Suddenly a snore is heard from me. Everyone turns to see me karate chopping the air in my sleep. Carly smiles evilly again and holds out a camera. "This is _so_ going on the Internet."

* * *

I got this idea from Mischivea SamanthaFenton's story, You See What Chocolate Can Do To You? Read it, it's funny! Okay...bye! Oh, wait! Carly is my lil sis! Just saying, she is! She owns herself!

Carly: Yep! I'm the bestest one ever!

Me: Sure you are...


	8. Annoying Wanda

**Annoying Wanda**

I was laying on my bed, staring at my ceiling. My iPod was on, and I was listening to my Super Faves songlist. It was playing the last song on the list, which was _Kryptonite_ by 3 Doors Down. It was the last chorus, and I decided to jump in just to annoy Cosmo and Wanda, who were sleeping. Poof was lying next to me, and when I lurched up, he did to.

"_If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?  
__If I'm alive and well will you be there, holding my hand?  
__I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might.  
Kryptonite._

_YEAAAAH!!!_

_If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?  
If I'm alive and well will you be there a-holding my hand?  
I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might.  
Kryptonite._

_Oh whoa whoa.  
__Oh whoa whoa.  
__Oh whoa whoa."_

Wanda blinked open her eyes sleepily. Cosmo had started awake at the _YEAAAAH!!!_ Wanda looked at me. "Lindsay...what was that for?"

"I dunno, I was bored and you guys were sleeping." I responded. Wanda glared at me dully. "Well, if that's all...I'm gonna go back to sleep..."

"NO! I'll sing more if I have to! I'm warning you..." I threatened, but soft snores could be heard from Wanda. Cosmo blinked. "Well, I'm up."

"Yeah, yeah, but I wanna annoy Wanda," I said. "Let's do this."

I turned on my iPod to the song 'If Today Was Your Last Day' by Nickelback. I love that song...and it was loud. Perfect for waking up Wanda.

"_My best friend gave me the best advice.  
__He said each day's a gift and not a given right.  
Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind  
and try to take the path less traveled by.  
That first step you take is the longest stride._

If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late  
could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past?  
Donate every dime you had, if today was your last day?  
What if, what if, if today was your last day?

Against the grain should be a way of life.  
What's worth the price is always worth the fight.  
Every second counts 'cause there's no second try  
so live like you're never living twice.  
Don't take the free ride in your own life.

If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late  
could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past?  
Donate every dime you had?

And would you call those friends you never see?  
Reminisce old memories?  
Would you forgive your enemies?  
And would you find that one you're dreaming of?  
Swear up and down to God above  
that you'd finally fall in love if today was your last day?

If today was your last day  
would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?  
You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars,  
regardless of who you are.

So do whatever it takes,  
'cause you can't rewind a moment in this life,  
let nothing stand in your way,  
'cause the hands of time are never on your side.

If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late  
could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past?  
Donate every dime you had?

And would you call those friends you never see?  
Reminisce old memories?  
Would you forgive your enemies?  
And would you find that one you're dreaming of  
Swear up and down to God above  
that you'd finally fall in love if today was your last day?"

Wanda was still sleeping! I groaned: this was gonna be fun. Skillet's Hero was pretty loud and crazy, so I sang that with the iPod on volume 15.

"_I'm just a step away,  
I'm just a breath away.  
Losing my faith today.  
Falling off the edge today._

I am just a man,  
not superhuman.  
I'm not superhuman.  
Someone save me from the hate!

It's just another war.  
Just another family torn.  
Falling from my faith today.  
Just a step from the edge.  
Just another day in the world we live.

I need a hero to save me now.  
I need a hero, save me now.  
I need a hero to save my life.  
A hero will save me just in time!

I've gotta fight today,  
to live another day.  
Speaking my mind today.  
My voice will be heard today!

I've gotta make a stand,  
But I am just a man.  
I'm not superhuman.  
My voice will be heard today!

It's just another war.  
Just another family torn.  
My voice will be heard today!  
It's just another kill.  
The countdown begins to destroy ourselves.

I need a hero to save me now.  
I need a hero, save me now.  
I need a hero to save my life.  
A hero will save me just in time.

I need a hero to save my life.  
I need a hero, just in time.  
Save me just in time.  
Save me just in time.

Who's gonna fight for what's right?  
Who's gonna help us survive?  
We're in the fight of our lives  
and we're not ready to die.

Who's gonna fight for the weak?  
Who's gonna make 'em believe?  
I've got a hero, I've got a hero  
living in me!

I'm gonna fight for what's right,  
Today I'm speaking my mind.  
And if it kills me tonight  
I will be ready to die.

A hero's not afraid to give his life.  
A hero's gonna save me just in time!

I need a hero to save me now.  
I need a hero, save me now.  
I need a hero to save my life.  
A hero will save me just in time.

(I need a hero.)  
Who's gonna fight for what's right?  
Who's gonna help us survive?

(I need a hero.)  
Who's gonna fight for the weak?  
Who's gonna make 'em believe?  
I've got a hero.

I need a hero.  
A hero's gonna save me just in time."

Wanda poofed into fairy form and growled at me, poofing up dangerous and sharp objects. I mock bowed to an imaginary crowd and Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof.

"Thank you, thank you, I'll be here all week!"


	9. Sugar Rushes Are Fun

**Sugar Rushes Are Fun**

"Uh...shouldn't you be doing your homework?" Wanda asked me. I turned on her, my mouth coated in chocolate. "NO! YOUNG DANNY FENTON WAS JUST FOURTEEN WHEN HIS PARENTS BUILT A VERY STRANGE MACHINE IT WAS DESIGNED TO VIEW A WORLD UNSEEN he's gonna cath 'em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom!"

"What?" Wanda asked. Cosmo flew over. "She was reading Mischivia SamanthaFenton's story, You See What Chocolate Can Do To You? Em gets all hyper. I've read it, it's so funny!"

"When there's trouble you know who to call....TEEN TITANS!!!" I screeched. Wanda slapped herself. "Oh brother."

"You have a brother? I thought you only had a sister!" Cosmo said. Carly walked in with Poof. I saw him and gasped. "OMG, a purple floating basketball!" I chased him round and round and round....

"Oh, great," Carly mumbled. "When she jumps off her bed and tries to smash the guitar, it'll be over. Laters." She left, and I cried. "NOO!! Don't fly into the light!!!"

"She just went downstairs," Wanda said. I blinked. "Oh. Well, whatever. I'M A ROCKSTAR!!! WAHOWAHOO!!!" I played the invisible guitar like Hannah Montana's Uncle Earl.

"Wow..." Wanda said, watching me make a fool out of myself.

"She's crazy," Cosmo commented to Poof.

Suddenly I stopped. "OMG...FLYING TACOS!!!"

"Crazy is only the nutshell," Wanda said, watching me some more.

"WHOOSH!! I'M DANNY PHANTOM!!! WHOOSH!!!"

"She's crazier than Crocker!" Cosmo said.

"She's crazier than you," Wanda told her husband.

"WHOOSH FOR THE TACOS!!! WHOOSH!!!" I stopped and grabbed my guitar, even though it was still in it's case. I began trying to play it on my bed. "I AM A ROCKSTAR!!! YEAHH!!!" Then...

I put the guitar down and collapsed onto the bed. "Oh, so cute," Wanda said.

"Wait, she talks in her sleep, remember?" Cosmo said. It's true.

"Pickles...nickels...monkeys....tacos....GIR...YOSHI....Danny Phantom....Jayfeather....Lionblaze....Cosmo's and idiot..."

"Wow..." Wanda said.

"I think we should go now..." Cosmo said. And they floated out as I silently woke up and crawled to my desk.

"Finally!"

* * *

I did get crazy after reading that story mentioned above. Good story...crazy, but good. Laters, peeps! Peace out, homey G! Hasta lavista, dudes!


	10. Head Jelly Debate

I'M BACK WITH MORE CRAZINESS!!!

* * *

**Head Jelly Debate**

"GRAPE!"

"BLACKBERRY!"

"RASPBERRY!"

"Stwa-berry!"

"GRAPE!"

"BLACKBERRY!"

"RASPBERRY!"

"SWA-BERRY!"

Wanda sighed and slapped herself, poofing out of the fishbowl. "What are you morons arguing about now?" she asked her husband, son, goddaughter, and goddaughter's sister.

"We're debating what flavor Cosmo's head jelly is," Carly told her. "I think it's raspberry, Lindsay thinks it's blackberry, Poof believes it's strawberry, and Cosmo is sticking with his original assumption that it is grape. Thanks for spelling out 'assumption' for me, Linz," Carly added.

"No prob. Now...it's BLACKBERRY!"

"RASPBERRY!"

"STWA-BERRY!"

"IT'S GRAPE!"

"SHUDDUP!!" Wanda screamed. Everyone stopped as she stuck her finger into Cosmo's ear. She cringed for a moment, and then stuck the purple jelly into her mouth. "Hmm...no, you're all wrong. It's boisonberry."

"Great, so now...we need a tiebreaker," I informed them. "And I know just what to do."

_A few moments later..._

Now Keely, Noelle, Alyssa (black-haired), Julia, Stephanie, Kelly, Melissa, Alec, Emily (Carly's pal), and Jack (Alec's friend) were standing in front of me.

"Ladies and gentlemen," I said, pacing in front of them. Off to the side were Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Carly. "We have been discussing the flavor of Cosmo's brain jelly, or head jelly, or...the purple jelly stored inside his head."

"Why?" Stephanie asked.

"Because...well, we were bored," I told her. "Anywhozits, the flavors you must decide from are grape, strawberry, raspberry, blackberry, and boisonberry. Ready, set, and EAT THE JELLY!"

Keely went first, and wrote her answer on the card. Noelle followed her, then Julia, then Alyssa, then Stephanie, then Melissa, then Kelly, then Alec, then Jack, and finally Emily.

"Hey, why am I last, anyway?" Emily asked. I shrugged. "Who cares, just eat the jelly."

So she stuck it in and wrote down her answer. I looked them over and turned to the audience (the peoples). "Peoples...by a one-vote margin, Cosmo's head jelly is indeed grape! Thank you all for coming down here, and here's some yummy chocolate chip cookies."

So they all left with some yummy cookies in their hands or mouths. Carly blinked. "It was grape all along? We did that for nothing?"

"Hey, we had fun!" I pointed out. Wanda pointed at me. "You made me eat his jelly, and you shall pay!"

"Why?" I asked. "Because I said so!" Wanda shouted back. "Okay...AAAH!!" I screamed, running away. Carly, Cosmo, and Poof watched the event while eating popcorn and brain jelly. But then...

"Oh no! AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Carly and Cosmo screamed. Wanda stopped chasing me and I stopped running. "What?" we asked.

"COSMO'S HEAD JELLY IS GONE!!!!" And we all screamed at the horribleness of no more head jelly.

* * *

Me: TA-DA!

Clockwork: Wow...

Me: What now?

Clockwork: You did all that over a head-jelly-flavor debate.

Me: Duh! Where have you been the past five seconds?!

Clockwork: The Observants don't pay me enough for this.

Me: They don't pay you at all.

Clockwork: True...I'm gonna go smack them.

Me: You do that... Everyone else, please review! Adios!


	11. And then there were Warriors

LOOK!! I'M UPDATING AGAIN!! YAY!!

This has reference to the Warriors books by Erin Hunter in it, and ME AS A CAT!!

* * *

**And Then There Were Warriors**

"COSMO!! WANDA!!" I screamed, walking into my room. Only Poof was there.

"Hola Poof! Donde estan tus padres?" I asked him in Spanish. I could have sworn we stood there for five minutes, and drool began to drip from Poof's mouth. I sighed.

"Where are your parents, Poof?" I asked again, this time in understandable English. Poof held out a note that said:

_Lindsay,_

_We are off in Fairy World at Cupid's Month-Before-Valentines-Day-Party. Have fun!_

_Cosmo! :D_

_Lindsay,_

_Cosmo is an idiot. We're actually going to the doctors; he just doesn't know it, for his own good. He thinks that DOCTOR spells PLUMBER and PLUMBER spells DOCTOR and... Ya know, maybe I should've married the monkey... Anyway, you and Poof be good!_

_~Wanda_

I turned to Poof, a devious look in my eye. "Poof, I have a wish that Wanda would hate for us to do today! I WISH I WAS A CAT IN THE WARRIORS BOOKS BY ERIN HUNTER!!" I cried.

Poof shook his magic rattle, and in a puff of smoke, we vanished.

_In the Warriors World..._

I blinked open my eyes, and got up and stretched. Wait... I was a cat! AWESOME!! I trotted over to the lake, which I had conveniently landed by, and looked at my reflection. I had sky-blue eyes and a light brown tabby pelt with black spots all over it.

"Sweet! Way to go Poof! Wait... Poof?" I called. Suddenly a tortoiseshell tom with purple spots and lavender eyes emerged from the bushes. He has a small floaty crowny thing over his head.

"Poof, this is awesome! You rock!" I said to the fairy infant. I looked to my left, and could see a sweeping moorland: WindClan territory. Squinting against the glint of the sun's glare on the water, I could make out two rivers becoming one and flowing into the lake: RiverClan territory. To my right, I saw the dense foliage thin out, and there were few trees other than an abundancy of pines: ShadowClan territory. Looking behind me, I saw the dense woods of ThunderClan territory,

"Poof, this is the best day of my life!!" I sighed.

"Hey, who are you?" a voice asked suddenly. I turned around and saw a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes, a white tom with blue eyes, and a ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt and green eyes. I knew that they were Brambleclaw, Cloudtail, and Firestar, but I wasn't going to do anything stupid.

"Oh, uh, hi!" I said. I looked at Poof, then back at the three toms, and sighed. "You want us to come with you, don't you?"

"Um, well, yes," Firestar replied. "I'm Firestar, and this is Brambleclaw and Cloudtail. Who are you?"

"I'm Lindsay, and this is Poof," I responded.

"Okay... well, come with us," Brambleclaw told us. Poof and I followed them to ThunderClan's camp.

"This is our camp. You two can train as warriors. Lindsay, you will be called Leopardflower, and Poof can be your apprentice under the name Spottedpaw."

"Cool! I mean, alright," I said. Firestar nodded. "Good. You two can go with Lionblaze and Dovepaw to train. Lionblaze!" Firestar called.

A golden tabby tom with amber eyes and a fluffy gray she-cat with green eyes came bounding over. "Lionblaze, this is Leopardflower and her apprentice, Spottedpaw. I want you to show them ThunderClan's territory and train with them." Turning back to me and Poof, he asked, "How long will you be staying?"

"Um, just a day or two, at most," I replied. "We were just passing through. I'm trying to show Spottedpaw how to hunt and stuff..."

"Very well. Enjoy your stay," Firestar responded, padding away. Poof and I followed Lionblaze and Dovepaw out of the camp.

"So... where are you from?" Dovepaw asked. I said, "We're from a town down the road."

Lionblaze looked at me. "What's a town and what's a road?"

"A road is a black path that cars travel on," I told him, "And a town is where a bunch of humans live." _Darn, stop using words they don't know!!_

"What's a car and what's a human?" Dovepaw asked. I sighed and responded, "A human is a creature that walks on two legs and has no fur, and a car is a big shiny thing that goes down a road."

"Oh, so a 'road' is a Thunderpath, a 'town' is a Twolegplace, a 'car' is a monster, and a 'human' is a Twoleg. Okay," Lionblaze said.

"Thank goodness, we're here," I sighed as we came to the training field. "Okay, so...Poof - er, Spottedpaw, let's start."

"First we'll show you what we've been doing," Lionblaze cut in. "Dovepaw and I have been working on how to go limp when you can't break free of your opponent's grip."

"Okay!" I said, eager to do it.

"Alright, Leopardflower, come attack me," Lionblaze said. I rushed at him as best I could, but he flipped me under him. I pedaled my paws at his stomach, but he didn't budge.

"Now try going limp," he instructed. I did as he told, then pushed him off of me.

"Nice sneak attack!" Dovepaw commented. I smiled a cat smile. Warriors world was awesome!

---

At sunset, Poof and I headed out. A few steps away, I wished us back home. When we arrived, Wanda glared at us, looking really irritated.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" she screeched.

"I was in the world of Warriors," I replied, flopping onto my bed.

"Did you bring back a souvineer?" Cosmo asked.

"Nope, unless you count a dead mouse as a souvineer," I told him, holding up a dead mouse Lionblaze had given to me.

"EW!"

* * *

Random, I know! Erin Hunter owns Warriors! YOU ROCK ERIN HUNTER!!


	12. Crazy Idol Part 1

OMG, I just listened to two hours worth of songs, though some I listened to twice. And then I watched American Idol, and this chapter popped into my head!

If you watched American Idol, did you see the 62 year old veteran guy from Atlanta singing "Pants on the Ground"? I LOVED that song! Pants on the ground, pants on the ground, you're looking like a fool with your pants on the ground! My friend Maddie and I were singing it to Lizzie and Marlee, the other two girls in our grade on our bus, yesterday morning... It was so fun!

Okay, onwards!

* * *

**The Crazy Singing People!**

_Preparing...._

"WANDA!!" I screamed. She sighed. "What now?" she asked, clearly tired.

"Can you bring Timmy Turner here for my American Idol thing?" I asked. "I also need Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, the Teen Titans, Phineas, Ferb, and Candace Flinn... who else? Oh! No... I don't think Jayfeather and Lionblaze would willingly do this. They don't need money."

"Oh, I know!" Cosmo cried, flying in. "Bring in Hannah Montana!"

"I can't! Carly banned me from wishing Hannah Montana into the house! And they have to be cartoon characters! JIMMY NEUTRON! No, I don't like his big head. I don't know Invader ZIM all that well... THE PEOPLE FROM TDI/TDA!! Chris McClain ESPECIALLY! He's my host person! OH, AVATAR!! I NEED AVATAR PEOPLES!! Get Aang and Toph, and Katara and Sokka, too."

"You're going to sing?" Wanda asked dully. I nodded happily. "Yeah. So poof Danny, Sam, Timmy, the Teen Titans, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Aang, Sokka, Katara, Toph, and the TDI/TDA peoples here NOW!!"

"Um, Da Rules forbid us from bringing Timmy here," Cosmo said sadly.

"Dang flabbit. Alright, just get the rest of 'em."

_POOF!!_

We were on a big stage with all the people I had requested there. Okay, so only Chris was there from TDI/TDA, but at least I had my host!

"Where are we?" Danny asked.

"It's too colorful," Raven said in her monotone.

"Where are Appa and Momo?" Aang asked.

"Yay, my fav cartoon peoples are here!" I squeaked.

"Who the heck are you?" Candace asked me.

"I AM LINDSAY, aka LINZ or LINZERJ, AND I WILL EITHER a) TAKE OVER THE WORLD ONE DAY or b) BE TOTALLY AWESOME IN MY VERSION OF AMERICAN IDOL WITH YOU PEOPLE!"

"Why are you yelling?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yelling helps me remember things!" I shrieked. "FIRE IS DANGEROUS!"

"Why am I here?" Chris asked. "I have a show to host, ya know."

"Chef can do it," I told him. "I'm sure he'll torture the campers happily. You have to host this singing contest thing!"

"Why?" Chris asked. I sighed. "Because you're the only cartoon host I can think of."

"Hey, your eyes are green, and so are yours and yours and yours!" Cosmo cried, pointing to Beast Boy, Starfire, Toph, and Danny, who was in Phantom mode.

"Now choose a song to sing before I blast your butts with a cannon!" I screamed. I paused, then whispered to Poof, "I wish for a cannon."

"No cannons," Wanda chided. "Wait, are Cosmo and I singing?"

"No you're judges with Poof," I said happily. "Now... ACTION!"

_ACTION! (I just said that!) TOO BAD! ACTION!_

"Hello, and welcome, to Cartoon Idol!" Chris announced. "I'm your host, Chris McClain, though I have no relation to Ember McClain, before you Danny Phantom fans ask. Anyway, here tonight are our judges, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof!"

"Poof, poof!" Poof squeaked.

"I LIKE PUDDING! Oh, and singing too," Cosmo cheered.

"As long as Linz pays me my chocolate... Hi everyone!" Wanda said.

"Okay, and our contestants are... Danny Fenton/Phantom, Sam Manson, Phineas, Ferb, and Candace Flinn, the Teen Titans, and Linz herself! First up we have Phineas, Ferb, and Candace performing their one-hit wonder, Gitchee-Gitchee-Goo!"

_**I don't really know the lyrics, and I love that song! But, anyway, they sing it, and we move onwards with our lives and this story.**_

"TEN!" Cosmo screamed. Poof nodded and cried, "POOF POOF!!"

"It gets old after a while, but... 8," Wanda said blandly.

"Okay, next up is Danny Phantom singing What I've Done by Linkin Park."

Danny walks up onto the stage. He is awesome, and awesomely sings his song.

"_In this farewell  
There's no blood,  
There's no alibi.  
'Cause I've drawn regrets  
From the truth  
Of a thousand lies_

_So let mercy come  
and wash away  
What I've done_

_I'll face myself  
to cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done_

_Put to rest  
what you thought of me  
While I clean this slate  
with the hands  
of uncertainty_

_So let mercy come  
and wash away  
What I've done_

_I'll face myself  
to cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done_

_For what I've done  
I start again  
And whatever pain may come  
Today this ends  
I'm forgiving what I've done_

___I'll face myself  
to cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done_

_What I've done  
Forgiving what I've done."_

"AWESOMENESS!! TEN!!" Cosmo screamed. Poof nodded, holding up a ten sign.

"Meh... what the heck? Ten," Wanda agreed. Danny said, "Yes!" and walked offstage.

"Next up is Aang singing Karma Slave by Splashdown." Chris told the audience. Aang stepped out onstage and started singing.

_"Today I'll be spinning on a Wheel  
I'm a slave to a Wheel  
and there isn't any stopping  
What mistake(s) could I have made?  
I'm a slave serving time for a life that I've forgotten._

_I'm a slave of Karma  
Spin the Wheel and I'm a king reborn  
I'm a slave to Karma  
I'm coming back, yeah, I'll be coming back  
But for the last time._

_Today I'm a king on the Wheel  
Still a slave to the Wheel  
But this time around I'm smiling  
Keep me cautious, keep me safe, just in case there's a chance  
I can leave this Wheel behind me.  
Stand in the Middle and you won't get dizzy  
Stand in the Middle and you won't fall down  
If you stand in the Middle you can keep your balance  
Stand in the Middle while the Wheel spins round and round..._

_I'm a slave of Karma  
Spin the Wheel and I'm a king reborn  
I'm a slave to Karma  
I'm coming back, yeah, I'll be coming back  
But for the last time.  
I'm a slave of Karma  
Spin the Wheel and I'm a King reborn  
I'm a slave to Karma  
I'm coming back, yeah, I'll be coming back  
But for the last time._

_How do all the Wheels inside the Wheels revolving,  
Go on, and on, and on, and on, and on...  
Spinning on the Wheel the souls of One evolving,  
Live on, live on, live on, live on, live on...  
Anyone who claims that they know the answer's coming back again..._

_Who's at the center of the Wheel  
The inventor of the Wheel  
or another spinning servant  
I'm the Master of my Wheel of my very own Wheel  
Universal and recurrent_

_I'm a slave of Karma  
Spin the Wheel and I'm a King reborn  
I'm a slave to Karma  
I'm coming back, yeah, I'll be coming back  
But for the last time."_

"Can't I just give everybody tens?" Cosmo was asking Wanda. "Danny and Aang were so good!"

"You're a moron," Wanda said, slapping him. "But I give him a ten."

"That's what Poof and I gave him!"

"Okay... I think that's your cue," Chris whispered to Aang. The monk kid smiled and walked away, while Chris said, "Okay, next is... The Teen Titans attempting to sing their own theme song! Except Raven, who refuses to sing with them! Let's watch and see what happens."

_BACKSTAGE..._

"WE NEED YOU, RAE!!" Beast Boy begged.

"No," Raven replied, floating away.

"I can get Terra to do her part," I said. "Wait... are you doing the one by the Japanese people or the one by yourselves?"

"The second one," Cyborg muttered. I cringed slightly. "Good luck."

So Terra comes to do Raven's part, and they go onstage.

_ONSTAGE..._

Beast Boy sings, "I will obey the traffic rules. TEEN TITANS!"

Robin sings, "I will eat everything without likes or dislikes. TEEN TITANS!"

Starfire sings, "Earthquakes, lightning, fire, dad. Grammer, Math, Science, Social Studies. There is nothing I am afraid of! TEEN TITANS, GO!!"

Cyborg sings, "Holla, holla, holla, holla, holla, holla, holler my name. Half of your troubles will be gone. TEEN TITANS!!"

Terra nervously sings Raven's part: "Papa's schedule control. Mama's weight control. Wishes are endless! Teen Titans, GO!!"

Beast Boy sings, "One two three four five!"

Everyone sings, "TEEN TITANS!!"

Wanda gags, meaning it's less than a five in her opinion. Cosmo holds up a 7 and Poof holds up a 6.

"Ooh, bad luck for the Titans. Next up we have... Toph singing Never Will I Break by 3 Doors Down," Chris said.

Toph stands in the middle of the stage, holding a microphone. She starts singing.

"_Lay me down  
And wash this blood off of my hands for me  
while I cry out  
Don't let me die before I go to sleep  
I can't keep going but I cannot start again."_

_The road I walk is paved with the broken  
promises I made  
At least a million times I've fallen  
but never will I break_

_These walls I make they hold me in and hold me back today  
but tomorrow's new  
Then I walk right out and walk right over you  
If you hear me screaming please don't let me fall again_

_The road I walk is paved with the broken  
promises I made  
At least a million times I've fallen  
but never will I break_

_My time is on its way  
I'll fall but I won't break_

_The road I walk is paved with the broken  
promises I made  
at least a million times I've fallen  
but never will I break_

_The road I walk is paved with the broken  
promises I made  
At least a million times I've fallen  
but never will I break."_

"TEN!!" Cosmo and Poof screamed. Wanda shrugged. "Ten, I guess..."

"Okay, still to go are Sam, Raven, Sokka, Katara and Linz. So here's Sam!"

"First, I'd like to dedicate this song to Danny," Sam said shyly. She began singing Crazier by Taylor Swift.

"_I'd never gone with the wind,  
just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go  
Till you opened the door  
There's so much more  
I'd never seen it before  
__I was trying to fly  
but I couldn't find my wings  
Then you came along  
And you changed everything_

_You lift my feet off the ground  
Spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I,  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

_I watched from a distance as you,  
You made life your own  
Every sky was your own kind of blue  
And I wanted to know  
how that would feel  
And you made it so real  
You showed me something that I couldn't see  
You opened my eyes and you made me believe_

_You lift my feet off the ground  
Spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I,  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

_Ooh ooh_

_Baby you showed me what living is for  
I don't wanna hide anymore_

_You lift my feet off the ground  
Spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I,  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

_Crazier, crazier."_

"TEN!" Cosmo shouted, and Poof held up a ten sign. Wanda sighed. "I give it a nine. Nice job, Sam."

"Next is Sokka singing If Today Was Your Last Day by Nickelback," Chris announced.

_"My best friend gave me the best advice  
He said each day's a gift and not a given right  
Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind  
And try to take the path less traveled by  
That first step you take is the longest stride_

If today was your last day  
And tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past  
Donate every dime you have?  
If today was your last day

Against the grain should be a way of life  
What's worth the prize is always worth the fight  
Every second counts 'cause there's no second try  
So live like you'll never live it twice  
Don't take the free ride in your own life

If today was your last day  
And tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past  
Donate every dime you have?  
Would you call old friends you never see?  
Reminisce old memories  
Would you forgive your enemies?  
Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?  
Swear up and down to God above  
That you finally fall in love  
If today was your last day

If today was your last day  
Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?  
You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars  
Regardless of who you are  
So do whatever it takes  
'Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life  
Let nothin' stand in your way  
Cause the hands of time are never on your side

If today was your last day  
And tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?

Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past  
Donate every dime you have?  
Would you call old friends you never see?  
Reminisce old memories  
Would you forgive your enemies?  
Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?  
Swear up and down to God above  
That you finally fall in love  
If today was your last day."

"I give it a nine," Cosmo said. Poof held up a nine as well, and Wanda said, "Eight. Good job, but it wasn't exactly my walk in the park."

"Here's Katara singing 30 Minutes by T.A.T.U.," Chris told everyone. Katara flounced out onto the stage and started singing.

_"Out of sight  
Out of mind  
Out of time  
to decide._

Do we run?  
Should I hide?  
For the rest  
of my life.

Can we fly?  
Do I stay?  
We could lose  
We could fail

In the moment  
It takes  
To make plans  
Or mistakes

30 minutes, a blink of an eye  
30 minutes, to alter our lives  
30 minutes, to make up my mind  
30 minutes, to finally decide

30 minutes, to whisper your name  
30 minutes, to shoulder the blame  
30 minutes, of bliss, thirty lies  
30 minutes, to finally decide

Carousels  
In the sky  
That we shape  
With our eyes

Under shade  
Silhouettes  
Casting shade  
Crying rain

Can we fly?  
Do I stay?  
We could lose  
We could fail

Either way  
Options change  
Chances fail  
Trains derail

30 minutes, a blink of an eye  
30 minutes, to alter our lives  
30 minutes, to make up my mind  
30 minutes, to finally decide

30 minutes, to whisper your name  
30 minutes, to shoulder the blame  
30 minutes, of bliss, thirty lies  
30 minutes, to finally decide

To decide  
To decide, to decide, to decide

To decide  
To decide, to decide, to decide

To decide."

"TEN!!" Cosmo screamed. Poof held up a ten, and Wanda said, "I have to give it a nine."

"Next is Raven singing Collide by Skillet," Chris announced. Raven stepped out onto the stage, and her voice actually had some emotion in it and nothing exploded!

_"We have fallen,  
we have fallen again tonight  
Where do we go from here  
when they're tearing down our lives?  
__When all they want is,  
when all they want is for us to live in fear_

_How long can we hold on?  
Can we hold on? Hold on!_

_There's something deep inside  
that keeps my faith alive  
when all you can do  
is hide from the fear  
that's deep inside of you  
Something, something, something  
something, something, something  
to hold me close when I don't know  
there's something deep inside  
that keeps my faith alive_

_We are healing  
but it's killing us inside  
Can we take a chance?  
When faith and fear collide  
we can make it,  
step out and take it  
We can't live feeling so numb._

_How long can we hold on?  
Can we hold on? Hold on!_

_There's something deep inside  
that keeps my faith alive  
when all you can do  
is hide from the fear  
that's deep inside of you  
Something, something, something  
something, something, something  
to hold me close when I don't know  
there's something deep inside  
that keeps my faith alive_

_There's something deep inside  
that keeps my faith alive  
when all you can do  
is hide from the fear  
that's deep inside of you  
Something, something, something  
something, something, something  
to hold me close when I don't know  
there's something deep inside  
that keeps my faith alive!"_

"TEN!!" Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof shouted together.

"And lastly we have Lindsay singing Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day," Chris said. I bounced out onto the stage and sang away because I rock!

"_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's only me and I walk alone_

_I walk this empty street  
On the boulevard of broken dreams  
When the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone_

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone_

_I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the borderline of the edge  
And where I walk alone_

_Read between the lines of what's  
Fogged* up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
And I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone_

___My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone_

_I walk this empty street  
On the boulevard of broken dreams  
When the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone."_

"TEN!! ...Again!" Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof shouted.

"Well, that's the contestants and their songs," Chris said, "Again, Phineas, Ferb, and Candace sang Gitchee-Gitchee-Goo, the Teen Titans sang their own theme song, but with Terra instead of Raven, Raven sang Collide by Skillet, Danny Phantom sang What I've Done by Linkin Park, Sam Manson sang Crazier by Taylor Swift, Sokka sang If Today Was Your Last Day by Nickelback, Katara sang 30 Minutes by TATU, Toph sang Never Will I Break by 3 Doors Down, Aang sang Karma Slave by Splashdown, and Linzerj sang Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day. Please vote for your favorite, only one, though. The winner will be announced in the next chapter, and will sing a song picked out by Linzerj just for you guys!"

"PLEASE VOTE FOR ME!!" I cried. "I WANNA SING MY SONG THAT I WANNA SING!!"

"SHUDDUP YOU MORON!!" Wanda screeched, pulling me backstage again.

_END PART 1!!_

* * *

Please vote, peoples! Go to YouTube and listen to the songs if you've never heard them! There's an Avatar Music Video with Karma Slave, it rocks!

* The actual word here is a swear, and I'm against using them in songs and stories, except for the ones in Photograph and Gotta Be Somebody by Nickelback, but those are minor swears. This one is the F word! YIKES!! And I'm not allowed to say it, so I'm not singing it or even writing it!

Oh, and I took peoples from Phineas and Ferb, Danny Phantom, Avatar the Last Airbender, and Teen Titans and stuck them in here, so just vote for the person who sang your favorite song.

So, yeah, please vote, or just review! LATERS!!


	13. Crazy Idol Guest Star

YAY, A GUEST STAR!! WHO COULD IT BE?! XD

* * *

**GUEST STAR SINGS**

Me: Okay everyone, all the other peoples are on break, and since no one is reviewing to this story to vote, much to my dismay, I have a guest star who will sing Hero by Chad Kroeger. Please welcome... TIMMY TURNER!!

_Crowd cheers wildly as Timmy walks onto the stage._

Timmy: Thank you, thank you, you're too kind.

Me: Do you remember anything from when you were ten?

Timmy: Kinda...

Me: Works for me! Now SING, BOY, SING!!

Timmy: Alright, alright, yeesh.

_"I am so high, I can hear heaven  
I am so high, I can hear heaven  
Oh, but heaven,  
No heaven don't hear me_

_And they say that a hero can save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I hold onto the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away_

_Someone told me love would all save us  
But how can that be? Look what love gave us  
A world full of killing, and blood spilling  
That world never came_

_And they say that a hero can save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I hold onto the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away_

_Aahooooh...._

_And now that the world isn't ending  
It's love that I'm sending to you  
It isn't the love of a hero  
And that's why I fear it won't do_

_And they say that a hero can save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I hold onto the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away_

_And they're watching us  
(watching us)  
They're watching us  
(watching us)  
As we all fly away_

_And they're watching us  
(watching us)  
They're watching us  
(watching us)  
As we all fly away_

_And they're watching us  
(watching us)  
They're watching us  
(watching us)  
As we all fly away  
Wooahh woah..."_

Timmy: TA-DA!!

Me: AWESOMENESS DUDE!! C'mon, people, let's hear it for him!

_Auidience claps really loudly._

Me: Well, thanks so much for coming out here, Timmy!

Timmy: No problem.

Me: HOPEFULLY someone will vote and we'll be in peace.

Timmy: Your sister voted.

Me: She won't count unless no one else votes. I'm giving this one week! Oh, no, next week is midterms... Okay, when I find time to check the reviews and find a substantial amount of votes, I'll close this.

Timmy: Good for you?

Me: It is good for me, Timmy. It really is.

Timmy: Riiight...

Me: So, to vote for, we have our two groups! Candace, Phineas, and Ferb sang Gitchee-Gitchee-Goo, and Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Terra, and Beast Boy sang their own theme song. We also have our better singles! Raven sang Collide by Skillet (love this song), Danny sang What I've Done by Linkin Park (love this song), Sam sang Crazier by Taylor Swift, Katara sang 30 Minutes by TATU, Sokka sang If Today Was Your Last Day by Nickelback, Toph sang Never Will I Break by 3 Doors Down, Aang sang Karma Slave by Splashdown (love this song), and I sang my current favorite song Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day. I'm trying to convince Clockwork into singing Clocks if no one votes at all (you know who you are! I hope...), but he may appear anyway.

Clockwork: I appeared. Happy?

Me: NO!! YOU HAVE TO SING CLOCKS!!

Me: Crud, parental alert! GOTTA RUN BYE!!

* * *

Yeah, so... VOTE PLEASE!!


	14. Crazy Idol Part 2

**Crazy Idol Part 2**

Me: THANKS FOR NOT VOTING PEOPLE!!

Chris: You're so nice to people.

Me: I know, right?

Chris: Anyway, Danny won. Lindsay's sister Carly voted for him, and since she's the only one who voted...

Danny: AWESOME!!

Me: Raven came in second, followed by Toph, followed by Aang, followed by Katara, followed by Sokka, followed by Sam, followed by Phineas, Ferb, and Candace, followed by the Teen Titans.

Chris: What about you?

Me: Um... I was between Aang and Katara.

Chris: Whatever, we're out.

Me: FINE!! Wanda, poof them away!

Wanda: Fine, whatever. *poofs people away*

Clockwork: Before you ask, I will not sing, Lindsay.

Me: Aw... FINE!! WANDA MUST SING COSMOS BY TATU!!

Wanda: WHAT?!

Me: Unless you want Cosmo to sing...

Wanda: Fine...

Me: Here you go, enjoy singing!

Wanda: You're no fun anymore! Ahem:

_Game we don't wanna play,  
Same winner everyday  
Kill for the second best  
Feel no more, feel no less_

_We have all minutes cut,  
We lose all feeling but  
That's what the movies show  
This is where stories goS_

_tars we don't want to reach  
Scars we don't want to stitch  
Go where we haven't been  
Fly away, time machine_

_Clouds - we will chase them out  
Crowds, we will face them down  
This is our secret place  
Outer space, outer space_

_Our home forever is outer space  
Black stars and endless seas, outer space  
New hope, new destinies; outer space  
Forever we'll be in  
Outer space, outer space_

Ground we don't want to feel  
Found what they didn't steal  
Time, we were really lost  
Bridges burnt, fingers crossed

We, shall we ever be free  
With no guarantee  
Life on another plane  
Same before, same again

Go where you want to go  
So no one ever knows  
Only what we decide  
Is it gone  
Has it died

Dry every tear in my eye  
You can tell me why  
This is our secret place  
Outer space, outer space

Our home forever is, outer space  
Black stars and endless seas, outer space  
New hope, new destinies; outer space  
Forever we'll be in  
Outer Space, outer space

Outer space is where we get together  
And this place we're meant to be  
Stars are dancing and the time is fading  
Dead forever,  
You and me,  
You and me  
Racing stars and common moons are planets  
In the cosmos, we are free  
There's no atmosphere  
And no obsessions  
It'll always be  
It'll always be

_Our home forever is, outer space  
Black stars and endless seas, outer space  
New hope, new destinies; outer space  
Forever we'll be in  
Outer Space, outer space._

Me: YAY GOOD JOB WANDA!!

Wanda: *blushing* thanks...

Me: That ends crazy idol...

Candace: THERE ARE SQUIRRELS IN MY PANTS!!

Me: GET OUT OF HERE!!

* * *

Well, hope ya'll enjoyed... LATERS!


	15. You Got A Problem With That?

Me: Tra lee da lee dum... hmm hmm hmm mmm hmm....

Wanda: Uh... why are you humming?

Me: ...I dunno. Hmm mmm hmm... tra la le de dum...

Wanda: Stop that, it's getting annoying!

Me: Why, do you have a problem with that?

Wanda: It's annoying for Pete's sake!

Cosmo: Who's Pete? Someone I should know about?

Me: I HAVE A GREAT IDEA FOR WHAT TO DO IN THIS CHAPTER NOW!!! THANK YOU WANDA!!!

Wanda: Uh... you're welcome?

* * *

**You Got A Problem With That?**

"YEAAAH I'M A ROCKSTAR!!! WA HO WA HO!!!!!" I sang loudly, strumming an air guitar. Wanda sighed and slapped her forehead.

"Lindsay, can you shut up for five seconds?" she asked irritably.

"NO!!" I shouted. "Unless you're gonna make me..."

Wanda muttered something inaudiable and floated away. I went back to strumming my air guitar when Carly came in.

"Linz, keep it down!" she complained. "I can't hear myself think!"

I stopped and looked at her. "You can think?" Carly groaned and walked away, slamming my door and her door in a (useless) attempt to keep out the noise (our rooms are right next to each other).

I shrugged after a moment and cranked up my iPod docking station volume to 15 and started playing Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace just as Cosmo threw something at me. It was... a sock?

"Ew! Cosmo, why are you throwing your socks at me?!" I demanded, turning the volume back down to 10. Cosmo, who was apparently looking for something in a trunk he managed to pull out of the fishbowl, turned to face me.

"Eh? Sorry. You got a problem with that?" he responded, then went back to throwing things behind his back randomly as Poof appeared in the room. As soon as he did he got hit in the face by an airborne sock, however. But I was smiling, and turned to Poof.

"Poof, I just had a weirdly brilliant idea!" I exclaimed. I whispered my plan in his ear, and he giggled and nodded (even though he probably didn't comprehend half the things I said). Then I started whistling as loudly as I could next to Carly's door.

"Linz, knock it off!" Carly whined from in her room. My plan was working, and I smiled. I began humming really loudly: "HMM HMM HMM... LA LA LA..."

"LINZ!!" This time both Carly and Wanda screamed my name. I grinned widely at Poof. Now to put on the max volume and annoy them till they exploded.

"OOHH GIRLS JUST WANNA HAVE FUN!!!! I'M A ROCKSTAR!! NOBODY'S PERFECT, I GOTTA WORK IT!!! I LOVE YOU, YOU LOVE ME, I FLUSHED BARNEY DOWN THE POTTY!!!! IF YOU COULD SEE THE OTHER SIDE OF ME!!! YOU'RE HOT THEN YOU'RE COLD!!! P-A-R-T-Y, WE AIN'T GOT NO ALIBI!! WE ARE FAMILY!! A B C D - !"

"LINDSAY SHUT UP YOU'RE SO ANNOYING!!" Carly and Wanda screamed, opening the door.

"Lindsay, you are more annoying than Cosmo!" Wanda declared.

"You get on my nerves! ...Of course, you do it all the time, but... that was so annoying!" Carly added.

"I'm sorry, did you have a problem with that?" I asked innocently. Carly growled at me and gave me a cold, hard stare, but I could of sworn there was amusement somewhere in her hazel-blue-green eyes. Wanda, however, was furious. Smoke shot from her ears, her hair caught on fire, and her eyes became a ruby red. I smiled sheepishly before I took off running, shouting behind me, "So you have a problem with that! MY BAD DUDES!!!"

* * *

Well, another chapter for all the people who read this. Hope ya'll enjoyed! Adios!!!


End file.
